This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with components such as wireless components and sensors.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry with antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications. Sensors and other electrical components are also often included in electronic devices.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, the presence of conductive housing structures, sensors, and other electrical components can influence antenna performance. Antenna performance may not be satisfactory if the housing structures or electrical components are not configured properly and interfere with antenna operation. Device size can also affect performance. It can be difficult to achieve desired performance levels in a compact device, particularly when the compact device has conductive housing structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry and electrical components for electronic devices such as electronic devices that include conductive housing structures.